


Every Day (scene fragment)

by jamtoday



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't get standard screenplay formatting to work here, or at least I haven't tried to hard, so its all left-justified.  Forgive.</p></blockquote>





	Every Day (scene fragment)

FADE IN:  
EXT. CAR -- DAY, RAINING

ABBIE MILLS and ICHABOD CRANE are in the driver and passenger seats respectively. JENNIE MILLS and FRANK IRVING are in the back seat. The car is stopped at a stop-light. The windshield wipers are going and the radio starts playing Buddy Holly’s “Everyday”, with the metronome coincidentally timed with the movement of the wipers. Ichabod absently starts tapping the beat on the window with his knuckle and humming. Abbie bobs her head slightly while watching the light, and begins to sing under her breath.

ABBIE  
(singing softly)  
Everyday it's a-gettin' closer  
Goin' faster than a rollercoaster  
Love like yours will surely come my way

ICHABOD  
(looking out the window, singing softly, while Abbie reverts to humming)  
A-hey a-hey hey  
Everyday it's a-gettin' faster  
Everyone said, "Go ahead and ask her"

ABBIE & ICHABOD  
(together, singing softly)  
Love like yours will surely come my way  
A-hey, a-hey-hey

Jenny glances curiously at Abbie from the back seat, then over to Ichabod. Frank is looking out the window with raised eyebrows. They turn and glance at each other, then each looks back out the window smiling. The light changes and, still absently singing while Ichabod hums and taps the rhythm on the window, and both of them oblivious to the exchanged looks in the back seat, Abbie checks traffic and drives forward.

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get standard screenplay formatting to work here, or at least I haven't tried to hard, so its all left-justified. Forgive.


End file.
